A Rabbit's Birthday Surprise
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: He knew Tyki expected a peck that he'd turn into a deeper endeavor…but what would happen if it were Lavi to initiate it instead of him like the elder originally planned? Perhaps he was too curious for his own good, but if satisfaction could bring back the cat, then maybe the same could go for a rabbit.


**Hana: Happy Birthday Bunny-boy~!**

 **Lavi: Huh?! W-what is this?**

 **Allen: -peeks, and grins- A yaoi featuring you and Tyki.**

 **Tyki: Hm? Oh, interesting~ -grins-**

 **Hana: Whelp~ I'd like to thank my friend for urging me to try doing Lucky rather than a Laven...it's kinda weird 'cos I'm not used to it. But hey, there aren't many of these anyway, so ta-da~!**

 **Lavi: -groans- Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man...and I'm super thankful for that...**

 **Allen: -pats Lavi on the back- At least you weren't raped in the last fic involving Tyki and someone.**

 **Hana: Oh let it go! I was pissed off when I wrote that! -pouting in corner-**

 **Tyki: You know I wasn't really doing those things, right? It was just a story. Anyway...enjoy this one.**

 **... ... ... ...**

"Huh? What are you talking about, Tyki?" Allen asked, as he shuffled his deck with expertise. "I thought you and Lavi were a thing." The silver-eyed young adult looked skeptically at the older male. Disguised in his 'hobo wear', as he'd dubbed it.

It must be hard being known everywhere you go. Allen found himself noting. Tyki groaned, and looked to the other male in annoyance. "Trust me, boy. We are. However, with all the accursed shooting for that magazine, I didn't even realize the tenth of this month was quickly approaching."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh', is quite right." Tyki grumbled, deciding on taking another swig of his beverage. The tall Portuguese cursed when he realized there wasn't any more in his cup. "Any ideas on how to make it up with meu coelho bonito?"

"Cute…rabbit…" Allen coughed clearing his throat. "Uh…besides history, and stuff, what does he like that you can give him?"

"Boy, let me tell you now…oh, isn't that your secret crush over there?" Allen snapped his attention away from Tyki, who grinned, and then quickly sauntered out. He'd be doing the boy a favor in leaving him to deal with that…what was his name…Kinda…Kando…? Whatever it was. Tyki couldn't care less. He had a rabbit to please, after all.

There were just a couple of errands he needed to get done. He grinned as he planned out the day he had in store for his beloved little red-headed rabbit the next day.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Happy birthday to me." Lavi mused, his red hair left out of its usual bandana. "Leave it to the old man to make me work on today of all days…that's just not right!"

"Maybe I can make it all better?" Startled the red-headed male rushed both hands over his racing heart, before glaring over his left shoulder. The emerald eye uncovered by a patch was dim without any trace of amusement.

"If you don't kill me first!" Lavi growled. "Seriously, the hell, Mikk?!"

"Am I forgiven if I give you this?" Lavi cocked his head to the side, and then turned to face the taller male completely in his swivel chair. In his hands was a box…within that box? Lavi had to open it to reveal its secrets.

"Depends. What'd you get?" The rabbit was weary. He supposed that was justified. After all, Tyki Mikk was quite the bloodhound. When he wanted someone, he'd track them down to the ends of the earth, hell even beyond if he had his way. This was something Lavi was more than aware of when he first met his model of a lover.

"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Sorry for being skeptical. But my last birthday gift from you ended up being a pair of handcuffs, and you dick up my ass to the point I was so sure it'd break me in half." Now that had been an experience for the record books. He remembered it like it was yesterday, however the event happened almost four years ago. Lavi hadn't been a virgin…but he'd never been the one to be fucked before then either. It was painful being on the receiving end for the first time in his life.

"You enjoyed it." Tyki cooed, as he removed his glasses revealing predatory golden eyes, and that little mole beneath his left eye. Damn, how did a dweeb like him manage a catch like that? Even in the hobo-wear he was sporting, Tyki still made it look like the next big thing in style.

"Seriously, what's in the box?"

"Open it and see for yourself, meu coelho bonito." The elder of the two purred. "I know you'll enjoy it."

" _Or_ you make me enjoy it as we do the horizontal tango." Lavi muttered under his breath, but otherwise opened the box. He was admittedly confused when his only eye was met with….a ticket? "Tyki, isn't this…?"

"You were all about this band weren't you?" Tyki asked, taking a seat on his lover's bed. Still more comfortable than his, he noted. He vaguely wondered why that way, but ignored it for the time being, "I figured, we could go together." He held out a second ticket, having taken it form his trousers pocket.

"But that concert is weeks away! How'd you get a ticket if they were already sold out?!"

"You forget, my lovely red-headed beauty, I do have my sources. And no, I don't mean Adam's influence…maybe it's a part of it, but I have my own strings to pull."

The younger of the crossed his arms. "Okay."

"Pray tell what 'okay' is."

"Just 'okay'." Lavi stated. "What, expect me to jump into your arms, and allow you to take me again?"

"How cruel of you. I go through all that trouble, and I don't get so much as a peck?" He was baiting him. He knew it. Green eye hardening, he eyed Tyki with a skeptical eye. The darker skinned male was tapping his lips, a Cheshire grin gracing his features. Even if he asked for a peck, Lavi knew better. There was a dangerous edge to the man that just lured him in. The model was a walking sin, and seriously, he was more than willing to continuously succumb to it.

But what's a harm in…changing it up a bit? He knew Tyki expected a peck that he'd turn into a deeper endeavor…but what would happen if it were Lavi to initiate it instead of him like the elder originally planned? Perhaps he was too curious for his own good, but if satisfaction could bring back the cat, then maybe the same could go for a rabbit.

"Don't keep me waiting too long lovely." Tyki said.

Lavi decided he'd go for it. The worst that could happen was him losing ability to walk for the rest of the day…or week. Not that he minded. If it meant getting more sleep in the greater scheme of things, than maybe it'd be worth it…so long as Tyki took responsibility for the consequences. "Alright, alright. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You want it or not?"

Deciding fighting with his bunny wasn't worth it, Tyki closed his eyes, waiting for that innocent peck. His shot open when rather than a peck, he got a full on make-out session. Lavi's tongue traced the older man's bottom lip, asking for entry. Deciding to have fun with it, Tyki allowed passaged, and nipped the intruding tongue, causing the red-headed younger adult to groan. That was all it took for Tyki Mikk to take control.

Lavi now on his back, Tyki grinned, eying the flushed face of his mixed breed lover. Lavi never did explain what countries he came from, but it didn't matter to him. Lavi was Lavi. And he was his, of course. "That took me quite by surprise, meu amor."

"Because you would totally leave with only a—mngph!? Mm…" Lips silenced his own, and Lavi could already feel his member responding to his more experienced lover's touches. Fuck the things he does should be illegal…Lavi mentally noted…once his mouth was released, Lavi found himself gasping for breath, only to lose it again when wandering hands found their way beneath the waistband of his sweats, and finding its target with practiced ease. "AH!"

"Oh? Were you expecting me to touch you there?" Tyki mused, before leaving a mark on tan column of the other male's jugular. That would be noticeable even with his scarf around his neck. "You're not wearing anything underneath it~"

"Th-that's not… _oh gods!_ " He always made it so hard to focus on what he was supposed to be saying… "I just…gods, Tyki! Just touch me more already!"

"My pleasure~"

 **(- x -)**

Whether this was heaven or hell, Lavi wasn't really sure at the moment. All he knew was that his hands were tied over his head, his shirt was gone, and pants with them. Tyki was between his legs, doing such _wonderful_ things to his aching need, fisting, sucking, biting…it was a lot, and Lavi didn't know how to handle such a thing.

All the while, his other hand was stretching the ring of muscles that would soon allow passage for something much larger, and far more fulfilling.

Tyki wasn't called The Man of Pleasure for nothing…not that his fans are aware of that title…after all, Lavi was the one to come up with it when they first got together. And he was sincere when he told the man the next morning. That in itself led to another round of mind-blowing sex, and Lavi being unable to sit up for three weeks.

But that was then, and this was now, and right in that moment, Lavi could feel himself at the breaking point. He'd cum only once this session, and knew Tyki would make him do so three more times before deeming him ready to be fucked into his mattress.

What was that phrase? Have your uke cum…four or five times before you? It may have been another phrasing, but Lavi's mind was too muddled to pick it up. Either way, that always seemed to be the rule Tyki went by when it came to a roll in the sheets with him. "AH!"

"There you are." Tyki grinned, Lavi's hazy eye looked at the perfection above him. "I was worried I'd lost your attention, little bunny."

"S-Sorry…Tyki…I'm so close right—"

"I know~" Lavi…didn't like that tone of his lover's voice. "But I think we're going to try something a little…different."

"T-Tyki…"

"How many times can I fill you, before you yourself will cum?" Forget the rest of week, there was no way in hell Lavi was walking for the rest of month! "Let's find out, shall we, my little lost bunny~?"

Said bunny gasped when his legs were forced parallel to his chest, Tyki grinned maliciously, but it only served to arouse the 22-year-old male further. Much to the elder satisfaction, and the younger's embarrassment. Tyki then took the plunge, and Lavi screamed from the top of his lungs.

 **(- x -)**

Faster, harder, deeper…Lavi felt as though in insides were just about ready to explode with the sheer force of the Portuguese's thrusts. Fists clenched, and had left reddened crescent welts on otherwise callused palms. "AH! GAAAH! TYKI MORE! GODS MORE!"

And more he got. Biting the inside of cheek, Tyki could already feeling himself coming undone. That was the thing with Lavi…it never mattered how many times he'd have sex with the young man, he would always be stated at least for a while before wanting to go back for more. He'd question it many times, but never once had he been able to get an answer.

What made Lavi Bookman Jr. so much different than most other partners he'd had in the past? Even after four years with him, he never could figure out.

Was it lust? He doubted it. Love? Maybe…if it were, it'd be a miracle all on its own. Or maybe it was because he was greedy in nature, and never wanted anyone else to have what was his…that…could be close to love, couldn't it? So long as it didn't cross any dangerous boundaries, he supposed.

He still had the red-head in his life, so perhaps he was doing something right thus far. He cursed when he felt that tight ass clench around his manhood. He really was quite close at this point. Deciding to have the other male cum first, Tyki proceeded to stroke and pump the organ before him, grinning in satisfaction when Lavi screamed out his name as orgasm hit him hard.

Unable to keep up, he too came, filling the other with his essence, as he too, rode out his high. "Fuck…" He muttered, before taking a good look at the red-head. He always felt a surge of pride when he'd look and see Lavi out of it after a round…or in this case five. New record.

Pulling out of the other, Tyki sat beside the unconscious form, and combed his hair back out of his face. "Love…you…" Lavi moaned in his sleep.

Gold eyes widened, but then they softened, as he chuckled to himself. "Of course. That's what it really is, isn't it?"

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Reminds me of the first time I wrote a Laven or a Yullen...it's so awkward xD I HAS NO REGRETS.**

 **Let's all wish Lavi a very happy birthday!**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, so drop a review, and lemme know how I did on my first Lucky one-shot! I'll see you guys next week for a new chapter on Fade to Gray of course :D**


End file.
